


MLP Shipping Collection

by MushroomPone (MushroomDoggo)



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, Multi, One Shot Collection, Shipping, Tragedy, but they include:, chapters have individual warnings, check individual chapters pleeeeease, that's it for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MushroomDoggo/pseuds/MushroomPone
Summary: Hi everyone!This is a collection of requested mlp:fim shipfics which can be requested over on my blog, mushroompone.tumblr.com, or here in the comments!! Please check each individual chapter summary for relevant information and warnings. Thank you!





	MLP Shipping Collection

**Author's Note:**

> FORGOTTEN (Twijack): Applejack calls her wife from the hospital. Twilight has trouble remembering. (Tragedy, Angst, Major Character Death (implied))

Twilight, bless her little heart, had been getting a might forgetful.

To be perfectly fair, my own mind was slipping away from me at times. A name here, a memory there. Certain things fading into obscurity with seemingly no rhyme or reason. 

My mind was the least of the things I had lost by now, of course. Friends and family gone. Pets. Eras. Life is loss, and you’d be a fool not to accept that truth. That doesn’t mean you have to be happy about it, though.

Some days were good. Some days, Twilight would remember a dear old friend and begin to make plans for the future.

“Applejack! We should go see Pinkie Pie sometime soon!” She would say. “We could bake some cookies and catch up… oh, wouldn’t that be fun?”

She would talk about this and that, her thoughts a jumbled mess of memories that may or may not have truly happened. The strangest thing was that she never sensed these gaps. To her, nothing was missing. This was simply how the world was, and she was alright with that.

Eventually, having exhausted what delicate fragments of happiness she could recall, she would turn to me and say, “When should we meet her?”

Some days I could grit my teeth and lie. I could convince her that Pinkie was still there, still baking cupcakes and pies at good ol’ Sugarcube corner. “We can head down tomorrow if you’d like!” Hopefully this, too, would slip her mind.

Other days were harder. I’d sit her down and remind her of the difficult truths we had faced these past few years.

“Don’t you remember, darlin’? Pinkie passed away last spring.”

She would snort sarcastically. Her laugh hadn’t changed, just like her face and her body hadn’t changed. “That’s not a very funny joke, AJ.”

“It isn’t a joke, sugarcube.”

I have long wondered what particular force has allowed me to hold onto difficult truths for so long. Sure, they’ll pass in and out. I’m sure there are many treasured details I have lost, but tragedy seems stuck in my min; holding on with a tenacity I cannot fathom. I still haven’t decided whether this is a blessing or a curse.

I’m sure it all ties back to my gotdang honesty.

“Where is Twilight?” I asked. “She said she was on her way.”

The nurse looked over to me, a condescending sympathy in her eyes. “I haven’t seen any sign of the Princess, honey.”

I growled softly. “That filly is always getting confused… do you have a phone? I have a feeling I know where she’s gone.”

“Of course.”

The nurse left the room for a moment, returned hastily with a phone sitting in its receiver. The beige wire trailed behind her and down the hall.

“Do me a favor and dial Sweet Apple Acres? It’s Ponyville-226.” I cleared my throat, a rattle threatening to choke my words.

She did as I asked and the line rang gently. It had been years since I had lived at Sweet Apple Acres, but to a pony like Twilight so many years were a blink of the eye. She had forgotten many times.

“Hello?” Her voice crackled. Terrible hospital phones were an annoyance I would never overcome, it seemed.

“Twilight?” I croaked. “Darlin’, why did you go to Sweet Apple Acres? I told you, I’m--”

I broke into a fit of coughing, and the nurse put a hoof on my shoulder.

I waved her off. 

“I’m…” I sighed. “I-I’m with Fluttershy. At her cottage.”

Perhaps now was a good time to lie.

“Oh, silly me. Sorry, honey. I’ll be over in two shakes, okay?’

“Wait!” I took a deep breath. “Just… hold on a minute, there. Can’t we talk for a bit? I miss your voice.”

The nurse was doing her best to distance herself from the conversation, staring down at the tiled floor while she held the phone against my cheek.

Twilight giggled. “Aw, what a sap.”

“You’re the sap, cutie pie.”

Twilight sighed gently, wistfully. “When is Big Mac gonna fix these cabinets, huh?Seems like they’ve been crooked forever…”

Big Mac, gone before his time. An accident with some harvesting machinery. So it goes.

“I’m sure he’ll get to it soon, that lazy son-of-a-gun.”

“I don’t think I’d call him lazy. Just…” Twilight thought for a moment. “Forgetful.”

“Aren’t we all?”

Twilight was quiet. “You sound different. Are you feeling alright?”

I hadn’t been feeling alright at all, not for quite a long time.

“Yes, dear, I’m doing fine.”

“You’re sure? Because I bet I could bring you something to make you more comfortable if you’ve got a sore throat or--”

“I’m alright,” I said. “I promise. Everything will be alright.”

So many lies. It hurt so bad to lie, especially to her. The ache in my chest clenched ever tighter.

I couldn’t let my last words to her be a lie.

“Twilight?” I barely whispered.

“Yes, Applejack?”

“You know I love you, right?”

“Of course I do,” she said. Her voice was soft. Comforting. There was a twinge of sadness there, like the very fringes of her mind remembered where I was, what was happening. A memory which fought to be remembered, and a mind which fought to forget. “You tell me nearly every day, sweetheart.”

“I sure try to.”

Twilight grew very quiet. I could barely even hear her breathe. “I love you, too.”

I smiled.

“I’ll see you soon, okay sugarcube?” I whispered.

“Okay. See you soon.”

Twilight hung up.


End file.
